


looks like the whole world's out of sync

by obfonteri (aspiringenjolras)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Guardians never meet, Time Travel, Tony Tries To Fix Things, avengers 4 theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/obfonteri
Summary: If they can get all the Infinity Stones before Thanos does, they can stop him.Even if that means five heroes never coming together.





	looks like the whole world's out of sync

**Author's Note:**

> I read an Avengers 4 theory (Spoiler?? Not sure honestly) that the Avengers collect all the stones via time travel so Thanos can't get them, including the Power Stone from Morag... meaning the Guardians never come together. So, this is just a snippet of that.

_ Come and get your love… _

Peter danced his way up to the encasement that held the orb he was supposed to be getting, for some reason. Well, the encasement that should’ve held the orb, anyway. He peered inside, and…..

There was nothing there. 

Cursing, Peter wondered if Yondu had just sent him to Morag with the intention of marooning him on an abandoned planet. Either that, or someone had just gotten to it first. Either way, it wasn’t really his problem anymore, so no need to worry about it. Back to his ship then, to tell Yondu the bad news. He just hoped the Ravager wouldn’t eat him for returning empty handed.

The call came in before he’d even settled in the pilot’s seat, and Peter considered not answering it for a moment before changing his mind. He’d have to tell him at some point. Still, his reaction was no less unpleasant than he’d expected. “Whaddaya mean, ain’t no orb?” Yondu growled, face filling the comm screen. “Ya let it be taken by someone else?”

“I told you, it wasn’t there. How many ways do you need me to say it?” Peter didn’t know what had happened, and he had no interest in taking the time to find out. It was just one of the many stupid treasures Yondu had pursued. There would be another. It wasn’t a big deal. Yondu was just making a fuss for the sake of it. “I’ll meet you at the rendezvous. See for yourself if you don’t believe me.” Yondu just scoffed and ended the call.

The Captain didn’t need to know that had the orb been there, Peter would’ve taken it and run. It didn’t matter now anyway. No orb, no money, no plan. 

As his M-ship spiraled up into the sky, another large  ship flew over the city. Neither pilot saw the other, though, and Peter headed toward the jump point with his Walkman playing at full blast.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t drink fountain water, you idiot. That’s disgusting.”

Rocket really hated Xandar. So stupid. So boring. But there were usually good bounties to collect, so they went. He didn’t think he would have to babysit a full grown  _ Flora Colossus _ though. Groot straightened up, water dripping from his face, and gave Rocket an insulted look. He just laughed and turned away again. His partner really was the dumbest guy he’d ever met, but Rocket couldn’t complain. It meant no one was questioning his authority. Plus, he kinda liked the guy. Enough to travel with him for months without either getting sick of each other. That was an accomplishment in Rocket’s mind. 

A branch snuck around and tapping him on the shoulder. “I am Groot.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m looking for something… you’d think there’d be more criminals in the city here than just us, but maybe not.” Rocket rolled his eyes and slipped his holopad back into his pack. 

“I am Groot.”

“You’re right,” Rocket said, clambering up Groot’s outstretched arm onto his shoulder. “Sakaar’s better than here anyway. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It was not there, my lord.” 

Across the room, Gamora made eye wary eye contact with Nebula as Korath spoke. If the two women slunk further into the shadows, well, who could blame them? Gamora felt her chest tighten with fear of what Ronan would do… and what Thanos would do. None of Ronan’s Kree soldiers knew the true purpose of their quest, and she wasn’t sure even Ronan himself had been informed. Most likely, he only knew that Thanos had promised to destroy Xandar for him. Nothing more. That’s how the Titan would’ve wanted it, Gamora figured. Now, she wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Who took it, then?” Ronan stood, turning around to look at the man coldly.

“I do not know,” Korath said. “There was no sign of anyone when we arrived.”

Gamora closed her eyes and said a prayer to any gods that may be out there that whoever had taken the Power Stone knew how to keep it safe. Without the stone, Thanos couldn’t complete his quest. When she opened them, Ronan was talking to Nebula.

“Go find it,” he said. “And bring it to me.”

Gamora knew Nebula wouldn’t succeed. 

She let her go.

 

* * *

 

 

Drax had lost count of the number of days he’d been in the Kyln. 

The other prisoners feared him, but had no qualms with him. And neither did he, with them. What he wanted was simple: revenge on Ronan for the deaths of Hovat and Kamaria. Not that he could do that in prison. It was easy enough to maim and kill here when necessary, but it wouldn’t get him out. Still, there was a part of him that was afraid of what would happen once he was free to pursue the murderous Kree. He’d gone on a rampage, unrestrained and bloody, but none of the deaths on his hands were enough to satisfy his need for vengeance. And instead of finding Ronan, he’d only gotten a prison cell for his trouble. Why the Nova Corps would arrest him instead of the actual one at fault, he would never understand.

And to be honest, he wasn’t sure he would ever be let out.

So he bided his time, plotting the perfect kill for when the time finally came and he met his foe. Until then, he would wait.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is it?”

Tony held the orb in his iron glove and glanced at Wong, standing in the Sanctum on the other side of the portal.

“Yes, the stone is inside of it,” he said. “Protected to contain the power.” Tony just shrugged and stepped back through the ring. 

“Remind me again what taking it now does?” He stared through at the alien planet. 

“It changes the timeline. Thanos cannot get it from where he found it originally. It is safe with us.” Wong closed the portal, and took the Orb from him.

Tony really, really hoped that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to write more of this AU if that's something people want to see. For now, I'm happy with this little snapshot.


End file.
